Minha Nova Vida
by LouiDiabolique
Summary: Minerva acaba de se mudar com sua mãe, que acabou de se casar, agora começa sua nova vida, cheia de confusão e paixões. FICHAS ABERTAS, PROVAVELMENTE OCC.


_Olá! Meu nome é Minerva Komanesko, mas podem me chamar de Minnie, tenho 16 anos e nasci na Grécia, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 5 anos e minha mãe agora casou novamente. O problema? Nem eu nem ela conhecemos o novo marido, a maluca conheceu ele pela internet! Vê se pode uma coisa dessas! E agora estamos em um avião destino aos Estados Unidos... A única coisa que posso dizer que minha vira vai virar de ponta cabeça..._

**Olá leitoras e leitores, resolvi escrever uma história teen, vai ter comédia e romance, a histórias vai se passar em um colégio de classe alta, com riquinhos de todo o tipo, pretendo fazer os personagens bem OCC mesmo, então quem não curte, nem comente, agora aqueles que não ligam, cheguem mais e me mandem amiguinhos bem legais para a Minnie! **

**Nome/apelidos: **Minerva Komanesko/ Minnie

**Idade: **16

**Signo: **Leão

**Aparência: **Seus cabelos são ruivos e cacheados na altura dos ombros, tem olhos verdes acinzentados, a pele branca com facilidade de ficar vermelha seja pela vergonha ou por ficar muito tempo no sol, como quase toda ruiva, tem sardas em cima do nariz, maçãs do rosto e nos ombros, tem estatura baixa e é normal magra, seu corpo não é chamativo, comum para uma adolescente.

**Personalidade: **Um tanto introspectiva, tímida e fechada em seu mundinho, é muito inteligente e adora ler e desenhar. Tem papel trocado com sua mãe, parecendo mais adulta e responsável. Ácida quando precisa e briguenta quando quer, principalmente com seu meio-irmão.

**Mania: **Mexer nos óculos e piscar rapidamente quando nervosa.

**Estilo de roupas: **Não é muito vaidosa, opta por roupas largas em estilo skatista, calças ou shorts larguinhos, camisetas coloridas e tênis, não usa saia nem amarrada. Usa óculos de armação grossa roxo.

**História(pode ter parentesco com qualquer dourado): **Nasceu na Grécia, seu pai morreu quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos. Sua mãe Marie, diferente de Minerva, sempre foi linda, alegre e burra, sempre com um namorado à tiracolo, mas seus relacionamentos nunca foram adiante, uma vez que os homens só queria curtir com ela. Tudo muda quando ela conhece um homem pela internet e se casam sem se conhecerem, tendo que se mudar para os Estados Unidos, Mario Vega é um rico empresário de descendência espanhola, viúvo, que se encantou por Marie e se casou com ela, ele tem um filho único, Shura.

**O que faz nas horas vagas: **Fica escutando música em seu i-pod, ou treinando com skate.

**O que gosta:**Desenhar, ler, ouvir música, comer besteiras, andar de skate e ficar observando o pôr do sol na praia.

**O que não gosta: **Romance, festas, bagunça, seu corpo, coisas de menininha.

**Pares(até3)**: Shura(definitivo) e Aioria(ficante)

**Como é a relação entre vocês:**

Com Shura é como cão e gato, eles se odeiam desde o começo e vivem se alfinetando. Mas com o tempo percebem que gostam um do outro, demorando para admitir um ao outro.

Com Aioria foi amizade mútua desde o começo, tem em comum a paixão pelo skate, engatam um romance no começo, até ela perceber que gosta do Shura.

**Algo a mais: **Com o tempo, ela irá se tornar mais menina, talvez ao se apaixonar e conhecer meninas que a obriguem a mudar.

Perderá uma aposta e vai ter que entrar no grupo de cheer leaders da escola.

**Aceita os termos de responsabilidade em que aceita deixar sua personagem em minhas mãos: **Sim

**Todos os Dourados estão abertos, menos o Shura para definitivo, mas pode ser ficante. **

**Para o Shion não irei aceitar como ficante, apenas como par definitivo.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Mú: **16 anos, segundo ano. É inteligente, gentil e um pouco tímido.

**Aldebaran: **16 anos, segundo ano. É gentil, alegre e divertido, joga no time basquete da escola.

**Saga: **17 anos, terceiro ano. Bipolar, ora sério, ora divertido e mulherengo. Capitão do time de basquete da escola.

**Kanon: **17 anos, terceiro ano. Mulherengo, divertido e festeiro. Vive de briga com o irmão, anda no grupo de skate com Aioria.

**Máscara da Morte/ Lucca: **17 anos, terceiro ano. Mau humorado, mulherengo e briguento. Joga no time de basquete da escola.

**Aioria: **16 anos, segundo ano. É esquentado, apressado e um pouco burro. Skatista.

**Shaka: **16 anos, segundo ano. Inteligente, distraído e um pouco arrogante. Anda no grupo hipponga do Dohko.

**Dohko: **17 anos, terceiro ano. Inteligente, zen, um chinês hipponga.

**Milo: **16 anos, segundo ano. Mulherengo, divertido e metido. Ace do time de basquete.

**Aioros: **17 anos, terceiro ano. Gentil e atrapalhado. Joga no time de basquete da escola.

**Shura: **16 anos,segundo ano. Metido, mulherengo e esquentado. Joga no time de futebol da escola.

**Camus: **16 anos, segundo ano. Inteligente, indiferente, sério e frio, melhor amigo do Milo.

**Afrodite: **17 anos, terceiro ano. Vaidoso e afeminado, mas não é gay, apesar dos rumores...

**Shion: **27 anos, professor. É gentil e atencioso, apesar do leve humor apimentado.

_**PS: Preciso de cheer leaders! Quem quiser levanta a mão!**_

**_Ah sim, detalhe, é uma escola de elite, com pessoas ricas, ok, todos possuem pais podres de rico, moram em mansões e fazem festas, como nos filmes._**


End file.
